Frozen University
by reny.r5er
Summary: Un AU donde la película "Frozen" es ambientada en "Monsters University". Terry Perry posee el poder de Elsa y Terri (su hermano menor) adquiere el papel de Anna... ¿Que pasará si el campus descubre su secreto?
1. Prologo

Terri y Terry Perry tienen un secreto...

Un secreto que ha afectado su vida desde que eran unos niños...

Un secreto que solo ellos sabían, ni sus propios padres...

Un secreto que es tan extremo que nunca podían ser ellos mismos...

¿Que pasara si ese secreto es revelado?

¿Que ocurrirá con sus vidas ahora?

Nada volverá a ser lo mismo...


	2. Capítulo 1

Los gemelos Perry han guardado un secreto durante toda su vida. Todo el mundo se preguntaba porque Terry siempre usaba un par de guantes en el par de brazos de su lado, y porque nunca se los quitaba. Muchos pensaban que era porque le tenía fobia a los gérmenes. Otros pensaban que era porque le desagradaba la suciedad. Y otros simplemente consideraban que al ser un monstruo muy reservado, usaba los guantes como símbolo de estatus.

Sin embargo, el único que conocía ese oscuro secreto era, obviamente, su hermano menor Terri. Ni sus padres, ni sus amigos, ni nadie más. Terry simplemente no comentaba nada acerca de sus guantes, ni de porque los usaba.  
¿Alguna vez se sacaba los guantes?  
Sus hermanos de fraternidad comentaban que muchas veces, en la noche, escuchaban risas de parte de Terri desde adentro de la habitación de los gemelos, que siempre estaba cerrada con seguro.  
¿Por qué?  
¿Qué había de divertido debajo de esos guantes?  
¿Por qué siempre su habitación estaba cerrada?  
¿Por qué Terry nunca quiere convivir con nadie?  
¿Por qué actuaba tan frío con los demás?  
¿Qué era tan importante que debía usar siempre los guantes?  
¿Por qué no dejaba que nadie más supiera lo que ocultaba?

Una noche, Terri y Terry se habían acostado en su cama, en su habitación siempre cerrada. Terry se sacó los guantes y luego apago la luz de la habitación.  
"Buenas noches, Terri" susurró mientras se acomodaba para finalmente dormir.  
"Pero Terry, no tengo sueño", dijo el gemelo menor mientras observaba a su hermano acomodarse, "¿No podemos hacer algo antes de dormir?"  
"¿Cómo qué?" dijo el gemelo mayor irritado.

Terri se mantuvo pensativo unos instantes, mientras que Terry aprovechaba el silencio de su hermano para intentar dormir. De pronto, una idea vino a la mente del hermano menor, una idea que de seguro agradaría a su hermano gemelo:  
"Terry… ¿Y si hacemos un muñeco?"

El único ojo del gemelo mayor se abrió de pronto y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.  
En ese instante ambos saltaron de la cama y se pararon en medio de la habitación. Terry extendió una de sus manos y de esta de pronto empieza a brotar una extraña luz que enseguida él lanza al aire. Esa luz explotó en el aire y de esta cayeron millones de copos de nieve.  
¡Era una nevada! ¡En la habitación de los gemelos!  
¿¡Como eso era posible!?

Ese era el secreto de Terry. Él tenía un poder, un impresionante poder... Él podía controlar el hielo, la nieve… el frío.  
Él ha tenido ese poder desde que era un niño, nació con él.  
Sin embargo, sus poderes iban creciendo con el tiempo y cada vez que él crecía se le era más difícil controlar sus poderes, al punto en que tuvo que aislarse de todos para evitar hacer algún daño.  
Él nunca le había hecho daño a nadie, pero él temía que algún día pasara. Decidió prevenir una posible catástrofe y aislarse del mundo. También había querido guardar sus poderes en secreto, que solo él y su hermano lo sepan. Así que trató de mantener sus poderes bajo control usando los guantes que hasta hoy en día usa.  
Simplemente no podía controlar sus poderes y fue como decidió ocultarlos y nunca usarlos, solo cuando estuviera solo con Terri.

La nieve caía y Terri trataba de atrapar algunos copos que caían cerca de él. Mientras Terry, con sus manos comenzó a hacer círculos en el aire, logrando así que la nieve del suelo se recogiera y se acumulara formando un monstruo de nieve.  
"¡Es increíble!" gritaba el hermano menor mientras abrazaba el monstruo de nieve que su hermano había hecho para él.  
"Silencio, Terri. Recuerda que nosotros supuestamente estamos durmiendo", dijo Terry mientras le sonreía a su hermanito que tenía el alma de un niño.

Terry tenía que admitir que liberar de esa forma su poder se sentía increíble. Todo el tiempo tenía que retenerlo y controlarlo. Apreciaba mucho esas noches en que podía dejarlo libre y abrir su corazón.  
Terri no dejaba de gritar y reír. Él amaba el poder de su hermano. Sin embargo, tener que aislarse de todos solo para poder retener los poderes de Terry no le agradaba mucho. Al igual que su gemelo, amaba las noches en que Terry se liberaba y podían disfrutar juntos de ese magnífico poder.

El suelo de la habitación estaba cubierto de nieve, y con eso Terry aprovecha y solo con su mente levanta una pequeña colina de nieve con la altura de la habitación. Con la alegría de mil niños, Terri no duda ni un segundo en subir a la colina de nieve con su hermano para deslizarse.  
Ambos reían y disfrutaban, les encantaba jugar en la nieve. Apenas descendieron de la colina de nieve, se levantaron y Terry le dijo a su hermano, "Mira esto"  
Con uno de sus tentáculos presionó el suelo que instantáneamente se cubrió de hielo. Terri miraba fascinado como el hielo cubría todo el suelo de la habitación, pero entonces comenzó a resbalarse, si no fuera por Terry, hubiera caído al suelo.  
"¡Wow! Es genial Terry, pero no sé patinar", dijo Terri mientras se sujetaba del lado del cuerpo de Terry.  
"Si yo sé patinar, tú también". En eso, Terry comenzó a deslizarse en el hielo sin dejar de sonreírle a su hermano, quien poco a poco tomó el ritmo y empezó a divertirse de nuevo.

Mientras tanto, Squishy se había levantado para ir por un vaso de agua a mitad de la noche. Inevitablemente tuvo que pasar frente la habitación de los gemelos y así escucho los gritos y las risas de ambos.  
¿Qué estarán haciendo despiertos a esta hora de la noche?  
¿Qué estarán haciendo ahí dentro?

"¿Chicos? ¿Qué ocurre ahí?", preguntó Squishy al interior de la habitación.  
"Emm… ¡Nada!", se escuchó desde adentro de la habitación.

A la mañana siguiente, los gemelos se despertaron para ver todo el suelo de la habitación húmedo, ya que la nieve y el hielo ya se habían derretido. Terry inmediatamente al despertar se puso los guantes y junto a Terri salieron de la habitación para luego bajar al primer piso para desayunar junto a sus hermanos de fraternidad.

Apenas se sentaron a la mesa, Squishy comenzó a interrogarlos. "Muy bien, ahora díganme que estaban haciendo anoche", dijo él sin ninguna señal de aceptar excusas falsas.  
"Nada", dijo Terry sin mostrar ni una emoción ante la pregunta de Squishy.  
"¿Nada? Pero si estaban gritando y riendo como locos, algo debían haber estado haciendo", Squishy seguía insistiendo, él quería saber la verdad de una vez por todas.  
"¿Otra vez gritando y riendo en la noche?" preguntó Don entrometiéndose en el interrogatorio de Squishy.  
"¡Sí! Y no quieren decirme porque", Squishy se dirigió a Don con una expresión de piedad.  
"No es de tu incumbencia", Terry respondió sin titubeos.

Terri no sabía que decir. Cuando eran niños habían prometido entre ellos jamás contar sobre que Terry tenía poderes.  
Él odia mentir, así que cuando se trataba de ocultar el secreto, era Terry quien se encargaba de eso.  
Squishy parecía impactado ante la respuesta fría y monótona de Terry. Presentía que tenía que ver con él porque siempre usaba esos guantes. Esta vez, estaba decidido a desenmascarar la verdad.

"Si es de mi incumbencia, porque somos tus amigos" dijo Squishy, señalando a Don y Art, quien no tenía idea de que ocurría, "¡Vamos! Dinos… Puedes decirnos lo que sea"

De pronto a Terry le vino un dolor al estómago, un dolor que solo él sentía, no Terri. Era la culpa, que lo comía lentamente poco a poco. Sin embargo, no le importó y continuó siendo indiferente con sus hermanos, cosa que él odiaba.  
"No… Lo siento, Terri y yo estamos llegando tarde a clases así que nos vamos", dijo él sin mostrar ningún rastro de sentirse culpable, sin emoción, apático y desinteresado.  
A Squishy le dolía pensar que Terry no confiaba en ellos. No obstante, no se iba a dar por vencido tan fácilmente.  
Terry, entonces, se levantó de la mesa junto a Terri sin comer nada, y con una mirada fría se dirigió a la puerta para salir de la casa OK.  
Fue entonces cuando Squishy no resistió más, se acercó rápidamente y le quitó un guante a Terry precipitadamente.  
En cuanto se dio cuenta, Terry se volvió a Squishy furioso, "¡Devuélveme mi guante!", exclamó indignado.  
"¡No! Hasta que me digas la verdad", Squishy no vaciló ni un segundo para enfrentarlo.

Terry ya no sabía qué hacer, pero de ninguna manera se iba a sentir vencido, no iba a arriesgarse a cometer un error… "¡Bien! ¡Quédatelo, no me importa!"  
En eso, Terry se dio la vuelta y camino lentamente a la salida, haciendo lo posible para que la ira no se apodere de él. Terri lo observaba, sabiendo que Terry enojado sin uno de sus guantes no era buena señal. Squishy no separó sus ojos de los gemelos, irritado, no tuvo más opción que afrontarlo de una vez por todas.  
"¿¡Por qué!?", gritó él "¿Por qué siempre te aíslas? ¿Por qué siempre rechazas a los demás? ¿Por qué nunca quieres hablar con alguien?"  
"Ya basta, Scott", dijo Terry sin volverse a él. La ira que él sentía en ese instante era demasiada y no podía dejar que esta se apoderada de su mente o de sus poderes.  
"¡No! Estoy harto de que siempre seas así con todos, Tan insensible, tan cruel, tan apático, ¡tan frío…!"

La gota colmó el vaso, y la furia que sentía Terry era suficiente para que sus poderes se descontrolaran.  
"¡Te dije que basta!", gritó el gemelo mayor volviéndose a Squishy.  
En ese instante, inconscientemente, Terry lanzó un rayo de hielo que cubrió gran parte del suelo, una pequeña pared con agudos picos apuntando hacía sus amigos, encerrándose a él y a su hermano.  
Squishy quedó paralizado, al igual que el resto de los OK. Terry no sabía qué hacer, ni que decir, solo observaba los rostros pasmados de sus amigos. Terri miraba a su hermano, incrédulo a la situación. Ya no era la ira lo que invadía a Terry, ahora era el miedo y eso hasta Terri podía sentirlo.  
No soportaba la idea de que su secreto hubiese salido a la luz, e intento huir. Sin embargo, gracias a la angustia que sentía en ese instante, apenas toco la perilla de la puerta esta se cubrió de hielo. Viéndose acorralado, no tuvo más que advertir a sus amigos.  
"¿Terry?", preguntó Squishy incrédulo de lo que acababa de ver, tratando de acercarse a los gemelos.  
"Por favor, aléjense de mí", exigió Terry mientras se alejaba lo más que podía. Estando arrinconado entre la puerta y la pequeña pared de hielo, no tenía donde huir, hasta que Terri localizó un pequeño rincón donde ambos podían pasar e inmediatamente subir la escalera y entrar a su habitación.  
Precipitadamente, los gemelos corrieron por ese rincón y se dirigieron lo más aprisa posible hacía la escalera. Pero antes de poder lograrlo, Art había saltado en la mesa logrando llegar a la escalera primero, impidiéndoles pasar.  
"¡Esperen!", exclamó Art.  
"¡Chicos! ¿Qué sucede?", Don se acercó a los gemelos lo más posible, antes de que intentaran huir otra vez.

Terry estaba demasiado atemorizado, y no pudo hablar. Los gemelos retrocedieron tratando de alejarse de sus amigos, que cada vez se acercaban más a ellos. De pronto, de espaldas chocaron contra la pared y el mínimo toque de la mano de Terry contra la pared, logró que esta se cubriera por completo de hielo.  
Ya sintiéndose vencido, Terry se desplomó en el suelo junto a Terri y sollozó entre sus frías manos.  
"Por favor, no se acerquen", gimió entre sus manos.

Don, Art y Squishy se miraron entre ellos y se aproximaron lo más lento posible para no alertar a los gemelos.  
Mientras Terri intentaba confortar a su hermano, levantó la mirada para ver que sus amigos los observaban afligidamente.  
"Podemos explicarlo…", dijo Terri a sus hermanos.

Squishy se sentía en cierta parte culpable de todo lo ocurrido. Con el guante en sus manos, miraba a Terry lamentarse muy arrepentido. No es que él quisiera rechazar a los demás, sino que tenía miedo.  
"Escuchen, sé que es algo difícil de creer pero lo que vieron es algo que Terry ha podido hacer desde que nacimos…", comenzó a explicar Terri con la intención de calmar la situación, "…Es un extraño poder que ninguno de los dos sabemos cómo funcionan o cómo los obtuvo"  
"No los puedo controlar", interrumpió Terry aún con algo de nostalgia, "Es por eso que uso los guantes… Mantienen mi poder sometido"  
"Es un extraño pero hermoso poder, que al mismo tiempo puede ser peligroso…", continuó Terri, "…No ha hecho ningún daño hasta ahora, pero considerando que Terry no puede dominarlos, sería mejor no arriesgarse"  
"He querido guardarlo en secreto ya que cualquiera puede tomarlo a mal y pensar que soy un peligro o una amenaza", dijo Terry mientras levantaba pesadamente la mirada, con una triste expresión en su rostro.

Los demás OK miraban afligidos a los abatidos gemelos. Se sentían culpables, y el solo hecho de que los gemelos habían guardado ese secreto durante toda su vida, ese difícil secreto hasta ese entonces, les hacía sentir responsables de la situación. No debía haber sido nada fácil guardar un secreto como ese, tener que aislarse del mundo, ser indiferente con todos, jamás poder expresarte como en verdad te sientes, siempre ser reservado y parco, solo para lograr que su poder este bajo control.  
"Lamentamos no haberles dicho nada", suspiró Terry después de calmarse por completo.  
Squishy se acercó a los gemelos y se dirigió a ellos, "No tienen nada que lamentar, chicos", dijo él tratando de acercarse lo suficiente para abrazarlos, "Entiendo porque actuabas así, Terry, no era tu intención"  
"Pero no encuentro que ese poder sea tan extremo", comentó Art tratando de no parecer imprudente.  
"No sabes de lo que soy capaz", dijo Terry algo ofendido.  
"Pues entonces… muéstranos", respondió Art observando al gemelo mayor.

Tratando de parecer un ingenuo, Art pensó en esa astuta conversación para que Terry pueda liberarse de una vez por todas y no volver a aislarse.  
Terry dudo por un momento, ¿Y si algo salía mal?, pero entonces vio a su hermano menor. Una enorme sonrisa se extendió por el rostro del gemelo más joven, lo que le dio confianza a Terry para se arriesgara a hacer algo que jamás creyó que haría...


	3. Capítulo 2

Ambos se levantaron del suelo, y Terry extendió su mano descubierta mostrando pequeños copos de nieve salir de ella. Dio un suspiro antes de estirar su brazo con fuerza y de su mano brotaran millones de copos de nieve que cubrieron todo el suelo de la casa OK.  
Antes de poder continuar, Terri le sacó el otro guante a Terry, y él le respondió con una sonrisa. Con ambas manos, Terry logró que emergieran del suelo enormes columnas de hielo que rozaban con el techo. Estiró ambas manos y alzó los brazos de su lado, provocando así una extraordinaria ráfaga de viento que invadió todo rincón de la casa.  
Copos de nieve del techo caían encima de los OK, mientras observaban fascinados como Terry desencadenaba su poder.  
Finalmente, Terry solo estiro los brazos y hecho su cabeza hacía atrás. Dejó que los copos de nieve que caían se sintieran en su piel. Disfrutaba de cada segundo en que la nieve fría rozaba su rostro. Se sentía intrépido, fuerte, libre… Algo que jamás había sentido de esa forma.  
Después de todo, los OK por fin pudieron reaccionar.  
"¡Wow!", dijo Squishy incrédulo a sus propios cinco ojos.  
"¡Increíble!" Art gritó mientras veía la nieve caer encima de él.  
"¡Vaya Terry, tienes una asombrosa virtud!" dijo Don tratando de sonar indiferente al extraño pero hermoso poder de Terry.

Después de unos segundos más disfrutando la nieve, Terry pudo reaccionar al cumplido de Don.  
"¿¡Qué!?", Terry no entendía porque Don le dijo algo así.  
"¡Si, Terry! Lo que puedes hacer es más que increíble", dijo Squishy mientras saltaba para intentar atrapar los copos que caían.  
"¡Claro que no! Es algo antinatural, ¡es… horrible!", Terry miró sus manos, sus frías manos. Para él, su poder era una tortura, una maldición.  
"¿¡Por qué dices eso!?", Don realmente no entendía el punto de vista de Terry.  
"Porque, no han vivido lo que he vivido yo… No puedo ser yo sin que mis poderes tomen el control", todos se quedaron mudos, realmente, Terry había tocado un buen punto, "No puedo ser feliz, no puedo enojarme, no puedo angustiarme, no puedo expresarme… no controlo mis poderes, ellos me controlan"

Un silencio incomodo cayó en toda la casa OK. Todos observaban al gemelo mayor lamentarse. Se veía en verdad devastado, incluso, podían asegurar visto caer una lágrima de su ojo.  
"Ni siquiera sé descongelar nada…", Terry solo bajó la mirada, sintiéndose el ser más infeliz del mundo.

Terri, quien sabía mejor que nadie como se sentía su hermano, se dio cuenta de la situación y estuvo dispuesto a decirle algo que de seguro cambiaría su punto de vista.  
"Terry, puede que hayas que tenido que esconderte en el pasado, pero ahora ya no más… Mira a tu alrededor, ¿Ves a algún monstruo herido o que piense que eres un peligro?"

Terry observó toda la casa que, literalmente, estaba congelada. Vio a sus hermanos de fraternidad que estaban muy angustiados… por él.  
Por un momento, Terry recordó lo que había sido su pasado, su infancia. Años de su vida en que solo podía contar con su hermano. Encerrados todo el día en su habitación, mirando por la ventana como los demás niños se divertían.  
El recuerdo de su madre cuando los llamaba para cenar y ellos se negaban a salir de la habitación. El suelo cubierto de hielo, y las paredes escarchadas, dejaban en evidencia su incapacidad de controlar sus poderes.  
Recordó sus primeros años de escuela. Caminando por los pasillos del establecimiento, con la cabeza gacha, evitando cualquier contacto visual con algún compañero. Recibiendo algún empujón de vez en cuando, resistiendo cualquier tipo de emoción que lo invadiera. Siempre con sus guantes y con la mirada baja.  
También recordó como la escuela secundaria se volvió un verdadero infierno para él y su hermano. Muchas veces, cuando los insultaban o los maltrataban, a Terry le hubiese encantado sacarse los guantes y cerrarles la boca a todos, pero se contenía. Sabía que las emociones fuertes desencadenaban su poder, por lo que prefirió no hacer nada e intentar alejarse lo más posible de los monstruos que los trataban mal.  
Todo el mundo llegó a concluir que Terry era un monstruo callado, tímido, reservado y frío, todo lo contrario a su hermano gemelo, cuando en verdad él era divertido, perspicaz, amistoso, aunque a veces algo pesimista y cínico.

Miró una vez más a sus hermanos de fraternidad para darse cuenta que tal vez Terri estaba en lo cierto.  
"Tal vez tengas razón", susurró tratando de ver lo positivo.  
"¡Claro que sí! Tal vez cometimos un error, Terry. Tal vez no ocurra lo que esperábamos que ocurriese si se enteraran de tu poder"  
"¿Qué estas queriendo decir?"  
"Terry… Debes mostrar tu poder"

Por un segundo Terry creyó que su hermano bromeaba, pero luego vio el rostro de Terri que no mostraba señal alguna de haberlo dicho en broma. Se quedó paralizado, atónito de que su hermano pensara así.  
"¿¡Estás loco!? ¿Crees que voy a poner mi vida en riesgo? ¿La vida de los demás? ¿Tu propia vida?"  
"No seas tan dramático, hermano. Admite que has aprendido a usar tus poderes"  
"¡Claro que no! ¡Hay cosas que no puedo controlar!"

La furia de Terry en ese instante fue suficiente para que unos grandes picos agudos de hielo brotaran del suelo. Asustado, Terry retrocedió y miró a su hermano.  
"¿Ves? Esto solo prueba que yo tenía razón"  
"¡No Terry! Apuesto a que tu serías incapaz de hacerle daño a alguien"  
"¡Si Terry! Vamos", agregó Squishy tratando de convencer a Terry.  
"Te aseguramos que no pasará nada", Don también quería lograr que Terry dejara de ser tan huraño.  
"Además, no querrás que los demás monstruos se pierdan de tu fabulosa nevada, eso sería muy egoísta de tu parte", añadió Art, sintiendo que su plan estaba dando frutos.

Terry pensó unos segundos, y recordó cómo se sintió hace unos minutos atrás. Dudoso aún, deseó otra vez sentirse así. Miró a sus hermanos y luego les asintió con una pequeña sonrisa forzada.  
Todos le sonrieron alegremente y rápidamente corrieron para intentar abrir la puerta cubierta de hielo. Terry dio un pequeño suspiro antes de mirar a su hermano.  
"Tengo miedo, Terri"  
"No temas, todo saldrá bien"

Antes de poder decir otra cosa, los OK habían ya descongelado la puerta con un par de fósforos para derretir el hielo que cubría la manilla de la puerta. Terri irradiaba ansiedad y alegría, mientras que Terry temía que algo saliera mal.  
¿Y si él tenía razón?  
Lentamente, los OK caminaron en dirección a la universidad. Una vez allí todas las miradas se posaron en los gemelos, específicamente, en Terry.  
¿De verdad era Terry?  
¿Por qué no traía sus guantes?

Toda esa atención hacía que Terry se pusiera aún más nervioso. Hacía lo posible por contener su poder, ahora ya sin sus guantes y muy asustado se le era casi imposible retenerlo. Cada monstruo de la universidad dirigía su atención al monstruo de dos cabezas que caminaba lentamente por el campus. Terry ya no podía contenerlo mucho tiempo, y estuvo a punto de huir, pero Terri se lo impidió.  
"No lo retengas más, Terry. ¡Déjalo salir!"

De pronto, todo se detuvo para Terry. El mundo se paralizó por unos segundos, los segundos en que se dio cuenta que ya no había nada más que hacer.  
Repentinamente, se debutó en frente de toda la universidad. No había ojo que no lo mirara. Nadie entendía que ocurría, hasta que Terry por fin habló.  
"Lo lamento…", susurró ya agotado de seguir luchando, "Enserio, lo siento. Sé que todos se estarán preguntando de que estoy hablando, o porque no tengo mis guantes. La verdad es que… no lo tengo fobia a los gérmenes, ni a la suciedad, ni nada de eso. Yo uso los guantes para… retenerme y controlar mi… mi poder…"

Muchos monstruos lo quedaron viendo impactados.  
¿Poder?  
¿Pero de qué diablos está hablando?

"…No quise decir nada porque tenía miedo, miedo de hacer algún daño. Yo… no lo puedo controlar, y sinceramente, temía que me considerarán un peligro…"

Toda la universidad miraba al gemelo mayor, algunos pensaban que estaba loco, otros pensaban que solo quería llamar la atención, y otros querían seguir escuchando a ver que decía.

"…Estoy seguro de que muchos aún están confundidos, pero solo quería decirles la verdad. Mi hermano y mis amigos me hicieron darme cuenta del error que estoy cometiendo y que he cometido toda mi vida. Estoy cansado de seguir escondiéndolo, ya no quiero vivir así… por lo mismo, les mostrare lo que soy capaz de hacer…"

Toda la atención se centró en Terry. Todos estaban ansiosos de ver qué era lo tan fantástico que lo hacía llamar 'su poder'.  
Terry extendió su mano superior y de está brotaron pequeños copitos de nieve. Y luego extendió su mano inferior y de está brotaron copitos un poco más grandes.  
Toda la universidad quedó boquiabierta a lo que veían salir de las manos del gemelo mayor. Sin embargo, quedaron totalmente atónitos a lo Terry haría a continuación.  
Con ambas manos, Terry izo círculos en el aire logrando que nieve saliera de ellas, formando un monstruo de nieve.  
Más confiado, extendió los brazos y con fuerza lanzó nieve por lado de él y desató una fuerte briza que acariciaba su rostro. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, mientras con ambas manos lanzaba al aire escarcha que lentamente se derretía. Nieve comenzó a formarse alrededor, mientras con firmeza dejaba que el hielo ascendiera, logrando una enorme escultura en hielo del logo de Monsters University. Una luz entre sus manos comenzó formarse, lanzándola al aire copos de nieve fueron cayendo del cielo.  
Con ambos brazos extendidos comenzó a girar, esparciendo nieve en cada rincón de la universidad. No sintiéndose conforme, corrió con su hermano deliberadamente por el campus esparciendo su poder. Hielo y nieve dejaba a su paso, con una sonrisa radiante, corría alegre por el campus.  
Con la misma fuerza con la que sentía que era capaz de derribar un edificio presionó el suelo con algunos de sus tentáculos e instantáneamente el suelo se cubrió de hielo. Una pista de hielo comenzó a esparcirse por los rincones del campus.  
Ya no más encierros, ya podía respirar, se reveló totalmente.  
Se sentía dichoso, imponente, ya no tenía más miedo.

La universidad completa comenzó a festejar y a divertirse en la nieve y el hielo. Los mismos profesores habían salido de sus respectivas facultades y fueron a disfrutar en la nieve. Todos admiraban a Terry y su increíble poder, y se divertían en la nevada que él había hecho.  
Terry jamás se había sentido así en toda su vida, era libre al fin, libre de ser quien quisiera ser. Por fin dejaba que el viento lo abrazara y el frío lo invadiera. El temor que lo aferraba, lo dejó ya atrás.  
Admirando la increíble nevada que había hecho y viendo que todos disfrutaban de esta, Terry no pudo evitar sonreír, cuando de pronto sintió un abrazó de hermano menor quien no lo quería soltar.  
"¡Lo hiciste, Terry!", gritó el gemelo menor sin dejar de abrazar a su hermano, "¡Lo lograste!"  
"Jamás me sentí más libre en mi vida"  
"¿Qué se siente ser libre ahora, hermanito?"  
"¡Es algo que jamás había sentido, es increíble!"  
"¡Eres libre! ¡Somos libres!"  
"Ya no hay más reglas para mí… ¡Por fin!"

Sin embargo, lo que ocurrió después condenó a Terry a su peor pesadilla y el hielo pasaría a ser su peor enemigo...


	4. Capítulo 3

Terry llevó a Terri a un lugar donde no había ningún monstruo, quería darle una sorpresa a su hermano. Terri no tenía idea de lo que quería hacerle, ya que lo único que no comparten es la mente.  
Terry había estado pensando en esos días de su infancia, cuando querían hacer tantas cosas pero no podían porque debían controlar su poder. Quería compensar uno de esos días de infancia perdida, y aunque parecía ridículo sabía que haría feliz a su hermano.  
"Terry, ¿Qué hacemos aquí?"  
"¿Recuerdas que cuando éramos niños tú quisiste que te hiciera una casita de hielo para que jugáramos ahí dentro?"  
"¿Si?"  
"¿Y recuerdas que yo te había dicho que no podía porque nos descubrirían?"  
"Pues si"  
"Pues ahora que soy libre hermanito, te daré lo que me pediste"  
"¿Me harás una casita de hielo para jugar ahí?"  
"No exactamente"

Entonces, Terry con sus manos levantó una enorme masa de hielo y que poco a poco fue tomando forma. Terry hizo que el hielo creciera y creciera formando así una estructura gigantesca, destacable en toda la universidad. Con bellas columnas de hielo afirmo el techo y admirables paredes de hielo conformaron la gigantesca estructura.  
El suelo de pronto comenzó a levantarse, logrando así que la enorme estructura fuese aún más alta. El hielo comenzó a armar distintos pasillos y puertas. Habitaciones innumerables y dos fantásticas escaleras que daban acceso a los dos distintos pisos de la estructura.  
Todo parecía tan fantástico y mágico que Terri no podía creer lo que veía. Todo eso lo creó su hermano, sin siquiera moverse de donde estaba, solo con sus manos.  
"¿Te gusta?", Terry miró a su hermano para ver la reacción en su rostro.  
"¿¡Que si me gusta!? ¡Terry, esto no es una casita, esto es un verdadero palacio!"  
"Bueno, pensé que como habíamos crecido tal vez querrías algo más grande", dijo sonriendo a su hermanito menor.

Terri inevitablemente abrazó a su hermano. Él creó ese gigantesco palacio solo para él. Le agradaba la idea de que Terry se sintiera capaz de hacer cosas como esta ahora que todos sabían quién era en realidad.  
"¡Eres increíble!"  
"¿Qué? ¡No! No es nada", dijo Terry tratando de parecer modesto.  
"¡Claro que sí! Nadie en esta tierra puede hacer lo que haces tú… ¡Tu poder es muy bello e imagina lo que podrás hacer después!  
"¿Sin limitar mi proceder?"  
"¡Exacto! Ya no hay nada ahora que pueda detener tu poder"

Terry sonrió a su hermano menor, que siempre lo había apoyado. Siempre estuvo ahí para él, y solo en él pudo confiar.  
Una vez más, Terri le dio un abrazo a Terry, pero esta vez fue interrumpido.  
"Vaya, vaya, vaya… Terry, esplendido tu palacio"

Johnny Worthington entró al palacio de hielo seguido del resto de los ROR. Admirando el increíble trabajo en hielo de Terry, Johnny volvió a hablar.  
"Increíble que después de ser un don nadie ahora te creas el rey de las nieves, solo por tu poder"

Terri frunció el ceño mientras miraba a Javier Ríos pasearse por el palacio de hielo como si fuera suyo. Terry no iba a permitir ser tratado así, ni menos ahora que podía expresarse.  
"¡Cállate Worthington! Será mejor que te vayas"  
"¡Oh! Perdone su majestad, no era mi intención ofenderlo", Johnny respondió. El resto de los ROR reían mientras observaban a Terry y a su hermano.  
"¡Ey! No le hables así a mi hermano", respondió Terri.  
"No, no. No les hagas caso Terri, solo quieren irritarnos"

Reggie Jacobs intentó subir las escaleras para ir donde los gemelos. Terry se sintió amenazado y no iba a permitir que invadan su palacio.  
"No te atrevas a dar un paso más, Jacobs"  
"Ve Reggie, que no te moleste el rey de las nieves", insistió Johnny.  
"¡Aléjate!", gritó Terry mientras lanzaba un rayo de hielo que cubrió la escalera de hielo con agudos picos para evitar que Reggie pase.

Chip Goff observó con fascinación una de las tantas bellas columnas de hielo que sostenían el techo del palacio. Sin pensarlo dos veces, con sus fuertes brazos arranco un trozo de esta.  
"¡Ya basta!", gritó Terry una vez más lanzando un rayo de hielo que cubrió la columna con agudos picos de hielo para evitar que Chip siguiera rompiendo la columna.

Johnny, con su sonrisa confiada de siempre observó al exhausto monstruo de dos cuernos y sonreía cuando cada acción de sus hermanos de fraternidad lo sacaba de quicio.  
"¡Ey! Relájate Perry, ¡oh perdón! Rey de las nieves"  
"¡Deja de llamarme así, Worthington! Será mejor que se vayan, ¡ahora!"  
"¿Por qué la prisa, Ter? Somos tus invitados"  
"¡Te lo advierto, no me provoques!"  
"¡Oh! ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Nos lanzaras bolas de nieve?", respondió Chet Alexander mientras reía junto con el resto de sus hermanos de fraternidad.

Terry no dudó ni un segundo en darles una lección a los ROR. Mientras estaban distraídos riendo, Terry lanzó un rayo de hielo justo al lado de Javier. Agudos picos de hielo sobresalieron del suelo en dirección a Javier. Los picos de hielo lo acorralaron contra la pared donde estaba totalmente acorralado. Indignado, Johnny le ordenó a Chip detener a Terry antes de que Javier salga herido. Terry estaba tan concentrado en Javier que no notó a Chip subir por la otra escalera en dirección a ellos. Sin embargo, Terri si lo vio.  
"¡Terry!", gritó él previniendo a su hermano

Cuando Terry volteó Chip ya estaba muy cerca de ellos. Con su mano inferior originó un bloque de hielo y lo empujó donde Chip para que se viera arrastrado por él. Terry se encontraba en desventaja, con ambas manos ocupadas no tenía como defenderse. Johnny vio esa oportunidad y envió a Chet a detenerlo. Subiendo por las escaleras lo más rápido posible, Chet observaba como Terry no tenía como detenerlo.  
"¡Terry!", gritó nuevamente el hermano menor.

Ya en el segundo piso, Chet fue corriendo donde Terry.  
"¡Terry!", gritó una vez más el gemelo más joven al ver a Chet acercarse a toda velocidad.  
Terry no podía pensar en qué hacer. Entrando en pánico, sin pensar dejó de manipular a Javier y Chip, e inconscientemente le lanza un rayo de hielo a Chet.

Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, inmediatamente se volvió a Chet. Se paralizó por completo cuando lo vio totalmente congelado. Chet ahora era un hielo, literalmente, parecía como si fuera una escultura de hielo de él.  
"¡No!", dijo Terry incrédulo mirando a Chet que ahora era nada más que hielo sólido.  
"¡Terry! ¿Qué hiciste?", gritó Terri espantado ante la situación.  
"Yo… ¡No lo sé! Yo no quise hacerlo", respondió Terry muy asustado. No podía creer lo que hizo.  
"Buen intento, Perry. Pero no lograras asustarnos, ahora descongela a Chet", dijo Johnny pensando que solo era una broma para asustarlos y así lo dejaran en paz.  
"¡No puedo! No sé hacerlo", Terry estaba muy asustado, se creía capaz de hacer algo así.

De pronto copos de nieve empezaron a caer, una fuerte brisa soplaba en el interior del palacio. El miedo que Terry sentía estaba tomando el control de sus poderes. Una verdadera tormenta de nieve se originó dentro del palacio de hielo. Johnny no podía creer lo que escuchaba, Terri estaba totalmente absorto y Terry solo intentaba contenerse, el miedo se apoderaba de él y de sus poderes.  
"¿¡Como que no puedes descongelarlo!?", gritó Johnny estupefacto.  
"¿Chet se ha ido?", Terri preguntó a su hermano.

Terry estaba totalmente aterrado. Temía que esto pasara, es justo lo que él quería evitar. Cada vez la tormenta de nieve se hacía más y más fuerte, cada vez que su miedo aumentaba.  
"¡Tú!", gritó Johnny hacía Terry, "¡Eres un peligro!"  
"¡No! ¡Por favor no!", gritó Terry.  
"¡Atrápenlo!", gritó Johnny al resto de los ROR.

Chip, Reggie y Javier corrieron en dirección a los gemelos. Terry estaba tan asustado que no quiso usar su poder, simplemente trató de huir.  
Los gemelos rápidamente descendieron por la escalera y se dirigieron a la puerta. La tormenta hacía difícil distinguir bien las cosas, por lo que pudieron huir rápidamente del palacio de hielo.  
Apenas salieron, los gemelos vieron como quedaba poca nieve en el campus, ya se había derretido la mayoría de esta. Sin embargo, no hicieron caso y siguieron alejándose lo más posible del palacio de hielo. Don, que los había visto salir despavoridamente del palacio, se interpuso en su camino.  
"¿Qué ocurre, chicos?"  
"¡No! Don, aléjate de mí", advirtió Terry.

Muy pronto, Johnny junto al resto de los ROR salieron del palacio. Reggie estaba cargando a Chet vuelto hielo, mientras Johnny llamaba la atención de todo el campus.  
"¡Terry! ¡Él congeló a Chet!", gritó, "¡Es un peligro para todos nosotros! ¡Su poder es un peligro! ¡Debe ser detenido!"

Todos miraban impactados a los gemelos, especialmente a Terry. Aterrado, intentó huir pero Don se interpuso nuevamente en su camino.  
"Tranquilos, chicos"  
"¡No! Don, te pido que te alejes de mí", Terry estaba tan asustado que no podía contener su poder, y cuando intentó huir otra vez y Don lo detuvo, y mínimo rose de la mano de Terry con el tentáculo de Don, congeló por completo el cuerpo del viejo monstruo.  
Todos observaban a Terry, y de inmediato vieron lo que él realmente era… un peligro. Terry se quedó inmóvil cuando vio a su viejo hermano convertido en hielo.  
"¡No!", gritó Terry.  
"¡Ven! Él es una amenaza para todos", exclamó Johnny a todo el campus, "¡Debemos detenerlo, atrapémoslo!"  
"¡No! ¡Alto! ¡Por favor!", Terry suplicaba mientras retrocedía aterrado. No obstante, Terry no se había dado cuenta que detrás suyo había un monstruo. Apenas chocó con él y sus manos tocaron su piel, el monstruo quedó hecho hielo sólido.  
"¡Terry!", exclamó el hermano menor indignado.  
"¡No soy yo! No puedo controlarme", Terry solo pudo huir, arrastrando a su hermano gemelo con él. Mientras huía, el resto del campus decidió perseguirlo, ellos querían detenerlo.  
Cuanto más aterrado estuviera, más se descontrolaban sus poderes, por lo que cada vez que un monstruo se le acercaba él lo congelaba inconscientemente.  
El temor crecía en él más y más, y el dolor en su corazón también. Huyendo de la multitud que lo perseguía, Terry corrió fuera de la universidad junto a su hermano, dejando un rastro de escarcha en el suelo el cual se congeló al contacto con sus tentáculos.  
Johnny llamó a la multitud, desde ahora él se volvería el líder en la captura del 'rey de las nieves'.  
"¡Escuchen! ¡Debemos detener a Terry antes de que haga más daño! ¿Alguna idea de donde pudieron haber huido?"  
"¡Nosotros los buscaremos!", gritó Squishy quien estaba junto a Art.  
"¡Claro que no! Ustedes son sus amigos", respondió Johnny.  
"Por lo mismo debemos ir nosotros", Art sabía que debían convencer a la multitud, "Todo esto espantó a Terry, tiene que sentirse seguro para que vuelva"  
"Él no es malo, solo se asustó. Déjennos ir a nosotros, él confiara en sus amigos", agregó Squishy.

Los estudiantes por unos instantes dudaron, pero luego estuvieron de acuerdo en que vayan. Squishy y Art sonrieron y luego siguieron el rastro de escarcha que habían dejado los gemelos al huir...


	5. Capítulo 4

A varios kilómetros de la universidad, en un enorme parque forestal, los gemelos Perry se habían detenido para descansar.  
Se sentaron en el suelo y trataron de calmar su respiración. Después de que el jadeo fue cesado, Terry recordó todo lo que había pasado hace unas horas. Una lágrima cayó de su único ojo al recordar todo el daño que hizo.  
"Oh, Terri… ¿Qué he hecho?", sollozó entre sus frías manos.  
"Tranquilo, hermano. Yo tengo la culpa de todo, si no te hubiera incitado a mostrar tu poder no hubieras…"  
"No Terri, tú no tienes la culpa", interrumpió Terry mientras suspiraba, "Todo esto es mi culpa. Yo solo quería dejarlo salir, sobrepasar los límites, ser yo en verdad… A quien quiero engañar, jamás podre ser libre", finalmente Terry no aguantó más las lágrimas y simplemente lloró en el hombro de Terri.  
Pequeños copos de nieve comenzaron a caer sobre los gemelos. Terri no sabía que hacer o cómo reaccionar, nunca pensó que el poder de su hermano llegaría hasta este punto.  
"No temas, hermano. Aquí estoy para ti, estaremos bien… te lo prometo", fue lo único que se le ocurrió, aunque ni siquiera sabía si llegarían a estar bien.  
"Hay tormenta en mi interior, y no lo puedo controlar", gimió Terry observando a su hermano menor.  
"¡Claro que sí! Juntos lograremos controlarlo, detendremos la tormenta"  
"¡No! No podremos, tú mismo lo dijiste… Ya no hay nada ahora que pueda detener mi poder"  
"¡Tú puedes! Es tu poder, podrás controlarlo"  
"¡Lo he intentado toda mi vida, Terri! ¡No puedo!", Terry sentía que la angustia y la ira estaban controlando su poder, y no podía contenerse.  
"¡Claro que puedes! ¡Sé que puedes!"  
"No sigas, Terri", una fuerte brisa comenzó a resoplar alrededor de los gemelos. Nieve caía y volaba junto al viento.  
"¡No Terry! Escúchame, sé que lograras contenerlo"  
"¡Detente, por favor!", viento y nieve giraban en torno a los gemelos, una tormenta de nieve solo alrededor de ellos.  
"¡Juntos podemos hacer lo que sea!"  
"¡Lo estás empeorando, Terri!", el viento rugía y cada vez era más fuerte. Terry no podía seguir conteniéndolo, la ira y la angustia lo invadían por completo.  
"¡Juntos podremos detener la tormenta!"  
"¡BASTA!"  
Terry ya no aguantó más y de la tierra salieron enormes picos de hielo. La tormenta se detuvo y todo lo que estaba a su alrededor se cubrió de hielo y escarcha. Árboles, flores, pasto, todo se cubrió de hielo.  
Terry estaba aterrado, sentía que cada vez tenía menos control sobre su poder. Terri, asustado por la ira explosiva de su hermano, se quedó completamente mudo.  
Lágrimas caían del único ojo del monstruo con dos cuernos. Ya no soportaba más la idea de que su poder pudiera ser más poderoso que él. Todo el daño que causó, las vidas de monstruos que arrebató… Desde ahora tendrían que vivir huyendo, escondidos y aislados para no hacerle daño a nadie.  
Se sentía totalmente vencido, ya sin fuerzas para continuar luchando llegó a una conclusión. No podía seguir luchando contra él mismo.  
Se sentía cada vez más débil. Sus tentáculos temblaban y ya casi no los podía sentir. Sus manos cada vez estaban más frías, y su autoestima estaba por los suelos. Ya sin energía, se acurrucó sobre la cabeza de su hermano y cerró su ojo.  
"No puedo más, Terri…", susurró.  
"Debes mantenerte en pie, hermano", le respondió Terri.  
"Ya no puedo…", sollozó abrazando a su hermano, "Di todo lo que pude, pero ya no puedo seguir luchando"

Terri hiso lo posible por consolarlo, sin embargo, él también tenía miedo pero no era capaz de admitirlo, por el bien de su hermano. Ambos entonces, se acomodaron en el suelo y relajaron su cuerpo. Sus ojos se cerraron y poco a poco dejaron que la calma y la tranquilidad los invadiera. Los minutos pasaban, y finalmente se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

Mientras, Squishy y Art cada vez estaban más cerca de los gemelos. Siguieron el rastro de escarcha en el suelo, y los llevó a un enorme parque forestal.  
"¿Crees que estén aquí?", Squishy tenía sus dudas.  
Art dio un encogimiento de hombros como respuesta y entonces ambos se aventuraron dentro del parque forestal.  
Este parque parecía un verdadero bosque, con árboles increíblemente altos, flores y arbustos por todas partes y césped y tierra donde sea que pisaran.  
Squishy y Art hubieran pasado días buscando a los gemelos en ese parque, si no fuera por el camino de escarcha que los llevó directo a ellos.  
Ahí estaban ellos, acostados en el suelo helado y todo a su alrededor congelado. Ambos introducidos en un sueño profundo, acurrucados el uno con el otro.  
"¡Wow! Están dormidos", susurró Squishy a Art.  
"¡Tal vez quieran un diario de sueños!", Art sonrió.  
"Será mejor no despertarlos…", Squishy se sentó al lado de los dormidos gemelos a esperar a que despierten.  
Art se sentó al otro extremo de los gemelos, se cruzó de piernas y comenzó a meditar, mientras esperaba que ellos despertaran.

Pasaron varias horas antes de que Terry abriera su ojo al despertar. El sol ya estaba a pocas horas de esconderse, y Terry levantó la mirada para observar que Squishy y Art estaban ahí. El miedo se adueñó de él otra vez y comenzó a entrar en pánico.  
"¿¡Art!? ¿¡Squishy!?", gritó el monstruo de dos cuernos despertando a su hermano menor.  
"¡Terry!", Art gritó entusiasmado.

Los gemelos inmediatamente se pararon del suelo y retrocedieron lentamente. Squishy se levantó y trató de acercarse a los gemelos, pero Terry rápidamente se alejó.  
"¡No te acerques, Scott!", advirtió Terry mientras se alejaba.  
"¡Tranquilo! ¡No tengas miedo!", Squishy intentó una vez más acercarse a Terry, pero él nuevamente se apartó.  
"¡Por favor, aléjate de mí!", Terry se distanció lo que más pudo de Squishy.  
Pero entonces, en un acto instintivo, Squishy corrió para abrazar a los gemelos y Terry involuntariamente lo congeló antes de que se acercara más.  
Terry se paralizó por completo cuando vio a su hermano de fraternidad convertido en hielo sólido.  
"¡No! ¡Squishy!", gritó desesperado.  
"¡Terry! ¡Cálmate, solo debes dominar tu poder!", Terri trató de calmarlo, pero no pudo. El pánico que Terry sentía en ese instante era demasiado como para poder controlarlo.  
Art, quien seguía observando la situación, intento acercarse a los gemelos, pero esta vez Terry no iba a dejar que lo lograra. Asustado y herido, se alejó lo que más podía de Art, no quería cometer el mismo error.  
"Terry, tranquilo", intentó calmar Art mientras trataba de acercarse.  
"¡No! Aléjate de mí, Art", gritó Terry aterrado.  
"No Terry, solo debes venir conmigo"  
"No lo entiendes, no quiero hacerte daño"  
"No lo harás si no lo quieres"  
"¿No lo entiendes? No puedo controlarme, ¡no puedo!"  
"Si puedes, tu controlas tus poderes"  
"¡No! ¡Congelé a mis amigos! ¡Yo no quería!"  
"Pero podrás descongelarlos"  
"Yo... ¡No puedo! ¡No sé cómo hacerlo!"  
"P-Pero..."  
"Debes alejarte de mí... ¡AHORA!"

En eso, Terry levantó una enorme muralla de hielo entre él y Art, con la intención de que él no pudiera acercársele. Luego, expandió la enorme muralla de hielo para hacerla un círculo de hielo para encerrarse a sí mismo y así no herir a nadie.  
Terri no podía permitirlo, y trató de darle aliento a su hermano para que el pudiera descongelar el hielo.  
"¡Terry! ¡No puedes hacerte esto a ti mismo!"  
"¡Si puedo y lo haré!"  
"Terry, solo debes confiar en ti… Tu puedes descongelar el hielo"  
"¡No puedo, Terri! Entiende… ¡No sé como!"  
"¡Podrás si lo intentas!"  
"¡Ya basta, Terri!"

Terri estaba aterrado, no podía permitir que su hermano se aislé otra vez. Habían pasado por tanto, ni siquiera pudieron disfrutar de los mejores años de su vida, su niñez. No quería que ambos vivieran así, no ahora que no había nada que perder. No sabía que hacer o que decir para convencer a su hermano. En eso, se le vino a la mente una gran idea, pero era muy arriesgado e incluía un enorme sacrificio.  
Antes de que Terry se diera cuenta, aferró sus manos contra las de su hermano con toda la fuerza que tenía, y así por más que intentara, Terry no podía separar sus manos de las de su hermano.  
"¿¡Que estás haciendo!? ¡Suéltame!", Terry intentaba apartar sus manos de las de su hermano pero era inútil.  
"¡No!", Terri mantenía las manos unidas a las de su hermano y por nada del mundo las iba a soltar.  
"No quiero hacerte daño, Terri, ¡Suéltame!", Terry forcejeaba con todas sus fuerzas, por nada del mundo quería hacerle daño a su hermano.  
"¡No!"  
"¡Terri, por favor!"  
"Hermano escúchame, tú puedes hacerlo"  
"¡No! No puedo"  
"Si puedes... Solo debes intentarlo"

Antes de darse cuenta, el hielo empezó a brotar de la mano de Terry, cubriendo la mano de Terri y esparciéndose por su brazo. Lentamente, Terry lo estaba congelando. Viento fuerte y frío comenzó a rugir dentro del círculo de hielo que hizo Terry para encerrarse.  
Art, desde afuera del círculo podía observar que todo ese viento se empezaba a transformar en la tormenta de nieve más fuerte que había visto en su vida.  
El hielo se esparcía por el brazo de Terri causando que el frío se introdujera en su interior. Terri no se iba a dar por vencido tan fácilmente, y siguió insistiendo.  
"¡Vamos, tu puedes!"

Terry no quería herir a su hermano, por nada del mundo. Él se había prometido a si mismo cuando era un niño que siempre lo protegería, para que jamás saliera herido, que lo cuidaría con su vida para que nunca nada le pase. No importaba que aconteciera, él lo cuidaría y usaría su poder en contra de quien sea si era necesario.  
El hielo comenzó a esparcirse por el lado del cuerpo de Terri, cubriendo lentamente su lado del torso. La ventisca aumentaba y aumentaba, al igual que el miedo de Terry. Lágrimas caían de su ojo mientras observaba como su hermano se convertía en hielo poco a poco, y él no podía hacer nada al respecto.  
Terri veía como su cuerpo se congelaba lentamente, su plan no estaba funcionando, él debía lograr que Terry pudiera descongelar el hielo antes de que él se congele.  
El hielo se extendió por su lado del cuerpo, congelando su otro brazo, sus tentáculos, y su cuello.  
"¡Terry, tu puedes! ¡Confío en ti!"

El hielo se propagó por su cuello, llegando a su boca, a su ojo y finalmente a la punta de su cuerno.  
De pronto, Terry ya no escuchaba más la voz de su hermano. El hielo lo había cubierto completamente.  
A Terry se le rompió el corazón y rompió en llanto. La tormenta de nieve poco a poco concluía, y el hielo seguía totalmente intacto. Terry observó el rostro de su hermano cubierto de hielo y sus lágrimas caían en el frío suelo.  
"Terri… ¡No! Hermano, por favor vuelve…"

Al ver el aterrado rostro congelado de su hermano, Terry tuvo nuevas fuerzas para seguir luchando. Sujetó las manos congeladas de su hermano una vez más, cerró su ojo y concentró todas sus fuerzas, todas sus emociones, toda su determinación para intentar una vez más descongelar el hielo.  
Recuerdos volvieron a él como una ráfaga de viento. Temores y pesadillas regresaron a su mente, y sus peores miedos asechaban su subconsciente. Sentía como su poder intentaba tomar el control, pero esta vez no dejó que lo lograra.  
"¡No voy a seguir viviendo así! ¡No voy a dejar que mi poder me controle a mí!", gritó Terry así mismo.

Entonces, sus emociones le dejaron el control a su mente por primera vez, y logró lo que nunca creyó posible. La mano de Terri que estaba unida a la de Terry lentamente comenzó a descongelarse. Terry observó fascinado como el hielo que cubría a su hermano lentamente desaparecía. Poco a poco, el hielo fue desapareciendo, y descongelando el lado del cuerpo de Terri. El enorme círculo de hielo se iba desvaneciendo poco a poco también, dejando ver a Art muy angustiado.  
Todo lo que había sido congelado por Terry se descongelo, los árboles, los edificios y también todos los monstruos.  
El lado del cuerpo de Terri se descongelo por completo y él cayó al suelo junto a su hermano. El frío lo había dejado muy débil. Estaba casi inconsciente, su cuerpo no soportaba mucho el frío, pero se mantenía fuerte y despierto.  
"Lo hiciste hermano, pudiste descongelar el hielo", susurró débilmente el gemelos más joven al darse cuenta de que se había descongelado.  
"No lo hubiera hecho sin ti, hermano", Terry sonrió abrazando a su hermanito menor.

Terri tiritaba, sentía mucho frío. Estaba débil, su lado del cuerpo no soporta mucho el frío, ni menos hielo.  
Art, ahora sin la enorme muralla de hielo, corrió en ayuda de los gemelos. Al ver a Terri entumido de frío, Terry no supo que hacer más que abrazarlo para transmitirle calor. Frotaba sus manos contra los brazos de Terri para generarle calor.  
Art, entonces, llegó donde los gemelos pero no sabía qué hacer.  
"¡Art! Ayúdame, por favor. Mi hermano… está helado", Terry suplicaba mientras abrazaba a su hermano y frotaba sus manos contra él. Entonces, Art recordó algo y corrió lejos de los gemelos sin decir ni una palabra.  
"¡ART!", gritó Terry desesperado. Terri estaba pálido y completamente entumecido.  
"Terry…", débilmente Terri levantó la cabeza para mirar a su hermano.  
"Tranquilo, hermano. Resiste un poco más, ¿sí?"


	6. Capítulo 5 (Final)

Terry estaba totalmente desesperado, no sabía qué hacer. De pronto, de los arbustos salió Art corriendo lo más rápido que podía hacía los gemelos. Entre sus pequeños brazos llevaba una manta. Art se acercó a los gemelos y le dio la manta a Terry, con la que enseguida cubrió a Terri. Usó toda la manta para cubrir la parte del cuerpo de Terri, lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas y frotaba sus manos contra los brazos de Terri para generarle calor. Art se sentó al lado de los gemelos y se acurrucó a un lado de Terri para darle más calor.  
Poco a poco, Terri fue recuperando fuerzas y a recobrar su actitud de siempre. En cuanto pudo ver la manta que solo cubría su lado del cuerpo, no pudo evitar angustiarse.  
"¡Terry! Ten un lado de la manta…", dijo él quitándose la manta, "…Debes abrigarte"  
"¡No! Úsala tú… Yo estoy bien", dijo Terry acobijando a Terri.  
"¿Cómo es que no tienes frío?"  
"Terri… El frío es parte también de mí"

Terri observó a su hermano mayor con orgullo, y su acurrucó en su cuello. Terry observó a su hermanito menor y le sonrió. "Lo lamento tanto, Terri"  
"No tienes nada que lamentar, Terry. ¡Tú me salvaste!"  
"No hubiera tenido que salvarte si no te hubiera puesto en peligro en primer lugar"  
"Eso ya paso, hermano. Estoy bien ahora, ¿ves?"  
"Claro que sí... Te quiero, hermanito"  
"Y yo a ti, Terry, ¡y mucho!"

De pronto, de entre los arbustos salió Squishy, bastante agitado. En cuanto vio a los tres monstruos en el suelo, fue corriendo donde ellos.  
"¡Squishy!", gritaron los tres al unísono cuando vieron al pequeño monstruo acercárseles.  
"¡Terry! ¡Lograste descongelarme!", grito el monstruo de cinco ojos al acercarse a sus amigos.  
"No solo a ti, Scott", dijo Terry mirando a su hermano menor con una sonrisa.  
"¡Esto es increíble! Ahora que puedes controlar tu poder puedes volver a Monsters University"  
"Pero, no sé controlar mi poder…", dijo Terry decepcionado, "Solo se descongelar el hielo"  
"¡Terry! Si pudiste descongelar el hielo, podrás hacer lo que sea…", dijo el gemelo menor mirando a su hermano mayor.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del gemelo mayor, y con más fuerza que nunca, se levantó del suelo junto a su hermano y abrazó a sus dos amigos.  
"Gracias", susurró mientras abrazaba a sus queridos hermanos de fraternidad.

Fue como entonces los cuatro monstruos emprendieron rumbo devuelta a la universidad. Todo el camino los cuatro hermanos fueron conversando en lo increíble que sería la vida ahora que Terry podía empezar a practicar dominar su poder.  
Horas después, llegaron a la universidad. Terry no se sorprendió al ver las miradas de odio de todos los monstruos del campus. Todos miraban atentamente como Terry caminaba abrazando a su hermano, quien tenía una manta cubriéndolo. La mayoría de todos esos monstruos estaban furiosos con él, sin embargo, como había logrado descongelar a todos los monstruos que congelo no había razón para atacarlo, pero aun así lo consideraban una amenaza.  
De repente, los gemelos se detuvieron y observaron como todo el campus los observaban. Terry aprovechó esa oportunidad para hablarle a todos los monstruos y disculparse.  
"Lo lamento…", susurró tratando de ignorar las miradas de odio, "Enserio, lo siento. Sin embargo, pude enmendar mis errores y está bien si quieren odiarme… Están todo su derecho"  
"¡Alimaña!", grito un monstruo.  
"¡Eres un peligro!", grito otro monstruo.  
"Lamento todo el daño que les cause y… solo quiero decirles que esto no significa que mis poderes se hayan ido. El haber aprendido a descongelar el hielo no garantiza que pueda retener mis poderes. Aún debo aprender a controlarlos, y si creen que puedo hacerles algún daño, simplemente… aléjense de mí"

Sin nada más que decir, los gemelos volvieron por donde vinieron y se marcharon de la universidad junto a sus amigos. Don observó a sus compañeros yéndose y les siguió el paso. Caminaron hasta la casa OK y en cuanto llegaron a la puerta, Terry sujetó la perilla que instantáneamente se cubrió de hielo y entró a la casa seguido de sus amigos que pase lo que pase siempre estarán ahí para él…


End file.
